a warlock's lovelife
by aishaishiejules.adonis
Summary: this is Magnus/clary not clary/jace oh and clary is half warlock and half shadowhunter
1. Chapter 1

MAGNUS AND CLARY

In this story Clary is an orphan and lives with Magnus. She is also half shadow hunter half warlock enjoy!

CHAPTER 1- ADOPTED

Magnus walks down the dark Manhattan street , while walking something caught his eye. A figure of woman with red hair and a baby lay almost dead on the floor. He walked curiously towards the two and kneeled beside the woman.

"My name is Jocelyn Fairchild please take care of Clary". Said Jocelyn handing Magnus the baby.

Before magnus even had the time to answer she said cutting him off.

"Please I know I am a stranger but please take her she's been poisoned". She pulled her closer to him. "please promise me you will take care of her. Pr promise me" she said.

And with that she died Magnus took the child and found that her pulse was low. It's a symptom of paralyzation from demon poison

He quickly made a portal and jumped in with the baby.

…..IN MAGNUS' APARTMENT….

The child was badly wounded and nothing can save her except warlock blood. He doesn't have time to think twice. He cut her wrist open the same as his he dripped his blood in the baby's wound. He started chanting words a moment later after the chanting the baby opened her eyes. To this he saw not green eyes but cat eyes like his another blink it was back to green.

"welcome home lollipop" Magnus greeted.

Magnus took care for the girl for sixteen years and started to love her.

…16 years later….

Clary is trying to get out without being noticed by Magnus. She is wearing shadow hunter gear ready to go demon hunting. When she approached the kitchen Magnus saw her.

"Just where do you think you're going" asked Magnus

"Demon hunting" Clary nervously replied.

"Ok but be back at 3:00 ok?!"

"Ok, bye Magnus". Clary walked out of the house with a smile.

Clary went to pandemonium she danced on the floor when a blue haired boy caught her eye. It's a demon. It came in a room with a girl. She sprang into the room and a black haired boy and girl with a gold haired boy looked at her in total confusion.

"Who are you". The black haired boy asked as the other boy attacked her.

She dodged the attack the boy threw she disappeared and appeared behind the boy and give out blue sparks and attacked the golden boy and in a fast moment she is out of the room. She walked home, drunk from the wine she drank before fighting. After opening the door she saw magnus and then collapsed to the ground. She felt arms lifting her and laid her down the bed

Magnus' POV

I laid Clary down on my bed. I couldn't help myself to admire her. She's the most beautiful thing I saw in JACEher hair and kissed her cheek and soon sleepiness ate me.

In the morning I woke up seeing clary already up her sketchpad and pencils on her hand.

"What are you doing "

"nothing, Ill go down and make breakfast"

She walked down blushing as red as a tomato. I smiled to my self while thinking of her.

…AT THE INTSITUTE…

" jace what happened back there you never been beaten at anything?"alec asked

"well for one shes a warlock thats for sure ,but I don't know why she looked like she wants to kill the demon"said jace.

….NO ONES POV….

jace and alec were both thinking of the same thing' the red headed girl they both liked her, her hair, eyes, freckles, everything . Isabelle came dashing in the door, this made alec and jace out of their thouts

"Look what I got" she said as she raised the invitation to magnus bane's partie.

Looks like well be able to investigate afterall.


	2. Chapter 2

…CHAPTER 2-DEMONIC ANGEL….

….3 YEARS AFTER GETTING CLARY….

…..Magnus POV…

I woke up by the sound of chairman meow's meow.

He kept meowing , god whats wrong with a good night sleep. I sat up and followed chairman and found clary crying in the kitchen floor. I ran to her and found scratches on her skin. When she turned to face me her eyes are no longer green. I can see her hair on fire. She's no longer just a shadow hunter but also a very powerful warlock. Moments later the fire started to ease and her eyes are back to green. i sighed in relief.

"What happened lollipop?"asked Magnus. Clary buried her face in his chest and hugged him tight.

" I'm sorry Magnus , I just wanted to cook breakfast for you then the stove exploded I didn't know what to do". Clary said sobbing.

"I'm so sorry" with this words my heart felt like its being ripped apart. I hugged her more tightly. What have I done I turned such an innocent soul in to a monster. I kissed her forehead and carried her to her room. I ran my hand to her hair until she fell asleep.

….PRENSENT TIME AT MAGNUS' PARTY…

…ALEC'S POV….

My eyes went searching the room until something caught my eye. The red headed girl. She's wearing a knee high black v neck dress, just below the waist the dress turns into balloon form. God she's pretty. She's started to walk towards us with the high warlock of Brooklyn she stopped in front of us.

"What are you doing here?" she sounded angry.

"Do you know them lollipop" the warlock said.

" ok dear ill leave you with your friends" she rolled her eyes.

I put out my hand and said "Alec Lightwood shadow hunter" and to my surprise she took my hand and shook it.

"Clary Frey or Bane half warlock half shadow hunter" she said.

What! Half shadow hunter half warlock. Things are getting more and more interesting

….JACE'S POV….

Well shes very beautiful all I can see is her and me

She said

"And you what's your name"

I cant make an answer I just stood frozen until alec answered the question for me.

"He's Jace Wayland" isabelle coughed I was startled I almost forgot that she was there. I watched Clry as she waved goodbye and disappear in the crowd 


	3. Chapter 3

….CHAPTER 3…

…. AT THE INTSITUTE…..

…NO ONES POV…

Alec and jace are both slumped down the couch, both staring at their phone viewing clary's number they keep thinking , oh I should call her oh no never , this scene annoyed isabelle. She was used to being the center of attraction. She yelled angrily.

"oh! for the angel's sake why don't you just call her?!" she stomped out of the room in frustration.

As if understanding the situation alec and jace looked at each other and threw sharp glances at each other they both raised their right hand jace counted down from 3 to 1.

" 3…..2 …. 1 go!"

They both raced their fingers on their phones to call clary. Alec won he raised the phone to his ear. After doing so he stick his tongue out to tease jace.

"Whatever alec" he groaned angrily and followed isabelle out of the room.

…Magnus's POV….

I watched clary as she picked her phone up

"Hello Clarissa Bane at your service" … "oh so its you"

As if hearing their conversation I sneakily walked behind clary and snatched her phone

"This is magnus bane who are you? And what do you want with clary?" I angrily looked at me in a total confusion. I simply winked at her and she rolled her eyes instead.

…Alec's POV…

"Um hello sir I was just calling to greet clary and….."the so called high warlock of Brooklyn cut me off

"What she does and how she is is none of your concern" nd with that he hung up. It was not good as a first impression but I was still thankful that I got to hear clary's voice today. I sat at one of the stools and faced the table her voice, I just can't get it out of my head I rested my head on the table. Thinking of clary sleepiness began to ate me.

…..Clary's POV…..

"Why did you do that"

"Sometimes people are not what they seem, oh I forgot to ask how did he even got your number" Magnus's said I saw his cat like eyes glint with jealousy. I cant help but blush. I cupped his face with both hands I pulled her closer to me and whispered him…

"Don't worry your still my special guy" I hugged him tight as he buried his face in my shoulder. Although what I mean is he is the closest friend I have, I cant keep my feeling for him forever I really wished that he meant the words he said out of love , but I knew he did it out of concern. I walked to my room and laid down. I flipped and flipped I just cant fall asleep I kept thinking of what I saw in Magnus's eye . JEALOUSY.

What?! No it not it only concern clary C.O.N.C.E.R.N. keep that I your head clary. A portion of my head kept talking to me I closed my eyes and think about my future with magnus and I fell asleep. I was dreaming of my future with magnus. As usual he threw parties every day and we had 2 kid a boy and a girl. The girl is more like a warlock because of her cat eyes and her firing fingers. And my son is more of a shadow hunter he had my green eyes and Magnus's passion for hair gel. I can see magnus in his meeting with his clients and sasha (the Daughter) and Noah (the son ) come into the room as they cling to magnus' feet. Magnus raised the kids in his hands and introduced him to his clients only I knew this dream will never come true for when I open my eyes I will only find myself there watching him from afar. I woke up at around 5:00 in the morning I scribbled a note saying

I'll be going demon hunting be back at 6:00

from: clary

…JACE'S POV…..

I heard someone knocking so I placed my coffee down I swore under my my breath. Well the angel knows how muchi don't want to be disturbed when I open the door. I found clary in shadow hunting gear.

"Hi! Is alec there I wanted to talk about the recent demon activities."

I just can't believe it. The first one she looked for is alec not me . NOT ME.

"Hes not here" just as I finish alec came down ruining my plans.

"Oh there you are"

She just glided past me. I clenched my hands into fist. How dare you alec how dare you. I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

….CHAPTER 4…..

….Magnus' POV…

I woke up finding

Clary's note on the table. I sat down I front of the table and in the flick of my fingers my breakfast's ready. Just when I was about to eat my phone rang.

"hello" I can hear strange noises , DEMONS.

"Magnus come at the Institute no , HURRY!."

"Hello hello! clary clary!." There was no answer I was very panicked panicked as hell.

*BEEP. Beep .beep*

I didn't have second thought of coming to the institute. I quickly created a portal.

When I arriaved I saw clary lying on the ground resting. I ran to her and held her in my arms. After alec and jace finshed off the rest of the demons they ran towards us.

"What happened?" I asked them. There was silence. LONG SILENCE. Until jace answerd.

"We just left here her because well get snacks for the three of us but when we got here there was demons, raum demons. But she already finished half of them when we came she called you then she passed out"

"Well luckily she just drained but if anything happens to her Ill kill all of you" I threw them I murderous look then isabelle came in holding shopping bags.

"What on earth happened?"

…..ALEC'S POV….

after I explained everything to isabelle my phone rang.

"Hello" I said then a familiar voice answered. MY MOM.

"Alec honey, we need you to go to Idris now as In, right now ok honey bye."

Even before I could answer my mom hung up. I looked at magnus with a nervous expression,

Well were gonna need a portal."

…..CLARY'S POV…..

I can feel arms around me, there was also a stinging pain in my arm. Moments later a feel a dizzy, I opened my eyes only to see Magnus carrying me, alec, jace, and the black haired girl what's her name isbelle . Magnus looked at me and placed me down the ground.

"Hello lollipop welcome to Idris."


	5. Chapter 5

….CHAPTER 3-SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND…..

…CLARYS'S POV…

I woke up by the sound of unfamiliar voices coming downstairs I cleaned my face and fixed my hair in a braid style. After I cleaned my self I walked downstairs and found a group of shadow hunters. A tall man with pale skin narrow eyes and silk black hair whispered something to jace. Jace looked at me and signald me to come forward. And I reluctantly followed. When I stopped beside jace the man said.

"Who is this young lady?"Jace grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him .

"She's my girlfriend" he said with a smirk.

After the guest left I slapped jace and said.

"Why did you tell them that I was your girlfriend ?!" I threw him a murderous look. He grabbed the edge of my neck with some hair and pinned me to the wall.

….JACE'S POV…..

I just can't hold it in anymore. I kissed her. She kept struggling so I had to to squeeze her shoulder hard on the wall. The door banged open I saw magnus' and alec's eye's with anger. Magnus threw himself at me, and shoot me with blue fires. While I watch alec take clary back to her room.

…ALEC POV….

I courted clary to her room and let her lay down. I ran my fingers in her flaming red hair as she sobbed. She sat up and buried her face in my chest. I hugged her tightly as a response. Every sob every tear my heart aches.

"shh! Hush now. I wont let anything happen to you ever again."

She continued sobbing, so I hugged her tighter. Magnus came into the room. Sat beside her so she's between us. She explained everything to us about jace calling her his girlfriend. I cant hold it back anymore I stomped out of the room and found jace preparing a meal when he turned his head I saw black bruises on different parts of his body

"what are you cooking brother, barney's alphabet soup?" I asked teasingly but there was also anger in my voice.

"Is this still about clary, well if it is what I do is out of my own free will so you have no right to interfere."

This even fueled me up I grabbed his neckline and said these words.

"if you ever hurt clary again ill kill you!"

I stomped out and returned to my room. I laid down head's full of clary. God im falling for her and I swear on the angel ill kill anyone that's gonna hurt her.


	6. Chapter 6

….CHAPTER 6- PROTECTOR….

….JACE'S POV…

I can't believe that I did that, a part of me screams, yells cries when she does the same. But a big part of me wants to own her.

And there's Alec my brother, I can sense just from the way he looks at Clary. As usual ill still get what I want. In other words ill get Clary one way or another.

I laid down and sleepiness ate me. I woke up with a stinging pain in my back I turned to see that I have been laying down all night with my stele on my back. I opened the shower and took of my clothes

If Clary proved anything to me is that you've got to remain the best to get the best. And if love was a war only the fittest will survive if your strong you'll live and win if your weak you'll die and lose.

Oh and I'm definitely one of the fittest and I'm gonna win her. Not that magnus and alec is a tough competition. I'm sure she'll come around in no time.

…..MAGNUS' POV…

I watch Clary slept as she snuggled to me. Earlier when jace was forcing Clary the fire that has eased growled in anger.

She flicked her eyes open and pulled me closer to her. Laying me down next to her a drop of tear escaped her eyes. I touched my cheek, it was wet I didn't even knew I was crying continuously.

I was hugging her until the door banged open.

Maryse and Robert lightwood came in and dashed through the room. They got the weapons they needed. After they went out I sensed a lot of demons. Alec jace and I came out of the house and meet a war.

I shot my fire at the lounging demons.

Battle was almost over when I didn't see a demon glide past me. When I turned to face it it was ready to give an attack. At that moment I was already ready to die when tiny hands pushed me to the side, using itself as a shield.

My eye were blurry but I did not lost consciousness. I saw a girl with red hair gasping for air at the spot where I was before someone pushed. It was Clary.

I felt like my whole world was being ripped apart. I couldn't run, I cant run to her until I forced my feet. I kneeled down beside her watching the soul out of her grasping for air. She pulled me closer to her and she said.

" I love you Magnus, I always have"

She said as the life faded away from her. I laid her down the ground and turned to face the wave of demons as they come near.

I have let the monster out, the monster that I have tried so long to hide, but there's no more point to hiding no one to live for just like back then.

…..FLASHBACK…..

I was broken when my friend Ragnor died we have been together for more than 800 years and he died by healing me when I was so drained.

Earlier I fought with a bunch of demons until I saw a vision of a red haired woman with a child shes bleeding and dying. But why did I have this kind of vision.

My feet dragged me to streets I don't even know there it was the woman I saw in my vision. I only

walked toward out of curiosity but when the child open her eyes it's like ragnor never did died. She simply filed the void inside my heart. She's my savior, my angel, my life.

I swear on this day I will do everything in my power to make her safe. Until the woman handed me the child. And died.

…END OF FLASHBACK….

…ALEC'S POV….

I watched as the life left clary's body as her green eyes shut. But more demons came. My knees felt weakened but this is not the time to be weak. This is even the time to be as strong and tough as clary to protect her.

Then I saw Magnus

"Why where is clary?"

"I don't know ,I don't know"

Then something very bright showed at the corner of my eye a woman with angel wing and one green one cat eyes.

Oh my god the angel sent her back, she's back, shes back !

CLARY


	7. Chapter 7

….CHAPTER 7…

…..NO ONES POV…..

Clary laid gracefully down the floor, her eyes are back to green as the strong winds of Alicante swayed her black dress back and fort. Her wing folded neatly down her back as blue sparks came through her fingers and blinding runes etched on her skin.

Clary let a very powerful wave of wind blow the demons like bowling pins through the air, as they crumple back to where they belong.

She easily finished the first wave of demons. Looked around as she spotted Alec, Jace, and Magnus she ran towards them at an inhumanly speed almost knocking Jace and Alec down as she hugged them.

Magnus started walking away but Clary gripped his hand as he turned around to face her. She cupped his face and pressed her lips against his. She pulled back as she collapsed down the ground.

…MAGNUS'S POV….

I grinned sheepishly as clary collapsed down the floor I carried her bridal style and jumped through the portal. We landed at Penhallows as the warm homey atmosphere surrounded us. I heard a loud thud following by another as alec and jace stepped out of the portal

They surrounded us as I laid clary down the bed in the guest room. both of them started bolting out questions but I was too busy thinking about our kiss.

I stood up as Jace and Alec yelled in protest I snapped my fingers as the too of them froze. I got out of the room before I snapped my fingers again.

…..ALEC'S POV…..

I sat beside clary and cupped her hands with my own. I have lost her once and I'm not going to loose her again. I looked up and saw jace looking down at me with evil glares. He grabbed my shirt by the neck as he punched me by the face I threw him blows equally powerful.

*hmm*

We looked down at clary as she slowly flickered her eyes open she curiously looked as us.

"Are you guys fighting" she said

as I looked at jace in the eye I threw one of my arms around jace's neck and smiled innocently down at clary.

"No were not as jace tried to break free from my arm and I heard choking sounds coming from jace's mouth. No one will take clary from me again.

* * *

AUTHORS note:

sorry if i took sooooooo long to update thank you to all that reviewed and viewed i am really inspired i will keep writing XD


End file.
